Yaoi Mode Activate
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Little Mac tries to go about his own business but attracts the attention of the three robotic fighters. YAOI


**Yaoi mode Activated**

 **Three short stories with Little Mac and the robots. no real plots, cuz I couldn't think of anything real good.**

 **Mechanical Love**

Megaman was walking down a hall of Smash Resort, eyeing the different people when his eyes widened at a tanned muscular man in shorts. Megaman passed the man and eyed him closely.

Over the next week he tried his best to find out the typical schedule of the one called Little Mac. At the end of the week he challenged his cursh, he won but was a good attack away from losing.

Early the next day Megaman, carrying a small bag, went to the weight room and went to the backroom, it was a similar room but smaller and design for Mac.

Mega gripped the door, knowing Mac locked it whenever he was using it, then crushed it in his metal grip and opened the door. He went inside, closing the door behind him, then looked up to see Mac, in an orange shirt and white shorts, jumping rope, while giving him a curious look.

Mega dropped his bag as he gazed upon Mac's muscular sweaty body,; if he had any second thoughts they died in that moment. Mega blushed slightly then went to his bag and pulled out a blue water bottle, he watched Mac, who was slightly curious.

Mega walked over to man, checking out every inch of his tan muscular glory, then blushed again and offered him the drink. Mac stopped jumping and looked at the shorter man with his hands on his hips.

Mega showed his a diagram, by tapping the side of his head, that read:

Little MacMegaman,

The boxer glared and crossed his arms at the bio-mechanical man, knowing that he had him on the run last time they fought.

Megaman tapped the side of his head and a new diagram appeared before the taller man that read:

Little Mac + water bottle = Megaman.

Little Mac raised an eyebrow at the guy in blue but shrugged, sighing as he rolled his eyes, and took the drink then pointed him to the door. Mega shook his head and pointed his arm canon at the tanned man, who blinked but quickly tossed the bottle to the side and tapped his gloves together.

Mega jumped back and used ranged attacks, Mac growled as he blocked and dodged the various attacks, determined to get close to the blue man.

The battle didn't last long, once Mac got up close and personal Mega was at a power disadvantage, not that he lost easily but Mac was strong.

The two sat next to each other on the wall, Mega didn't look damaged but was obviously tired; Mac on the other hand, had a few bruises and his clothes were gone to hell, which Mega kept staring at.

Mac had his legs bent as he leaned against the wall, Mega sat next to him with his legs straight out as he looked over the boxer's ruined clothes, loving the exposed skin.

Mac sighed as he looked down at his shorts, they were still in tack but the sides were burnt and ripped, his shirt was clinging to him for dear life so he just tossed the useless strands of strings to the side.

Mega glanced next to him and grabbed the water bottle and handed it to the sweating man, who took it and drank it, thinking it was water. Mega watched eagerly as Mac downed the whole thing, tossing it to the side, the hallow sound bringing a smirk to Mega's face.

Mac started to pant a little bit harder and whipped so sweat from his forehead. Mega got up then between the man's legs and kissed the man. Mac's eyes widened at the kiss but soon became flushed enough to welcome it. Mac tried to embrace the smaller man but his body felt so heavy, so he just kissed back.

Mega held Mac's head and dominated the kiss, he broke the kiss to adjust the mode of his canon. The canon started to vibrate as Mega trailed it down Mac's body, making him moan and shiver.

Mega, for the time being, stayed up top, rubbing the vibrating canon on Mac's chest and stomach, particularly over the delicious abs. Mega sat on Mac's bent leg as he played with his crush, loving how the large chest rose and fell as Mac panted.

Out of nowhere Mac let out a lust filled cry, his cock bursting through his shorts standing tall, thick and angry. Mac panted even harder as he looked down at his leaking cock, Mega looked at the organ in shock and want.

Mega looked at Mac as he gripped the organ then put it in his vibrating canon then latched on to one of the available nipples, lightly biting and sucking on it. Mac gave out a loud cry, bring his heavy arm over Mega and bucking his hips occasionally into the vibrator.

Mega smiled as he licked the hardened nub, holding on to Mac's shoulder for more balance as he thrusted his canon upon the first three inches of the thick, angry member.

Mac let out a long moan as he filled the canon with his seed, easily over flooding it as most of his seed trailed down the organ, forming a puddle between his legs.

Mega pulled his canon back the dipped his finger inside then used what seed was left to help plunge his finger inside Mac's entrance, the boxer's cock twitched as it remained hard.

Mac moaned at the pleasure, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as his head was completely flushed and tilted due to the drugged water.

Mega slid his finger in and out of Mac's hole, stretching him out for another one, until his whole hand could fit inside the once right right. Mega switched the mode of his canon then scanned the organ before him, a blue duplicate shot out from the canon like a mechanical dildo.

Mac let out a eager moan as the replica cock entered his body, Mega pushed the whole thing in, Mac letting out a gasp of want as he spread his legs a bit wider.

Mega smirked as the replica vibrated furiously prompting countless moans from the tanned lad. Mega watched with smug eyes as Mac reached other climax.

Although he wanted to continue he didn't want to over do it and his battery needed to be recharged, so he added this new mode in with the others, returned to normal then kissed Mac good bye, several times.

Mega grabs his stuff and leaves, glancing back at the man with a honest blushed filled smile before leaving the room.

The next day Mega walked out of his room and into the lobby were breakfast was being provided, he didn't eat but Mac was there so he pretend to eat so he could watch him.

However Mac wasn't there, Mega grew curious and worried, no battles are started this early and Mac was always on time, he likes to get a chocolate banana muffin before any large ape can.

Mega snatched a muffin and saved it for later, hoping that if Mac doesn't show before they were all gone, he give him the one he had. Mega sat on the couch and wondered if what he did was wrong, maybe now Mac had even a bigger grudge against him.

Mega decided that he better leave before Mac arrived, so he got up and left the room bumping into something and falling over. Mega looked up the strong legs to see Donkey Kong who sniffed the air around him.

Mega quickly got up and ran passed the banana lover, unaware that he ran for the gym. He slowed down to look behind him, no sigh of DK, so he was gonna go hang out with ROB and Toon Link but since he was already at the gym.

Mega went to Mac's trying the door to find it locked and repaired. He crushed the door handle and went inside, finding Mac in a new outfit, a black top with green pants, and running on a treadmill.

Mega walked over to Mac and set the muffin on the control pad, he knew Mac was ignoring him and he didn't blame him but he knew that he wasn't over him, Mac was just so captivating. Mega took a few seconds to look over the boxer's body, unknowingly starring with a noticeable blush.

Mac turned his head, after a minute of Mega's staring, and looked down at the android, who blushed brighter as they locked eyes. Mac gave Mega a suspicious look and Mega glanced at the ground, then thought it best he leave the man to his training.

Mega left the room, thinking it better that for now he watched from a far like before, he was a few steps away from the door when Mac's door opened. Mega turned around to see Mac walking towards him, Mega looked up to see Mac standing in front of him with the muffin, which was bitten.

Mega looked around the barren room, he watched Mac finish the muffin, Mac looked at himself then when he didn't feel any different, at Mega. Mega explained through a large diagram about how he went to the lobby then grabbed a muffin then DK came and how he ran here ad then gave the last muffin to him.

Mac at first was skeptical but by the lack of his cock growing two extra inches in length and width with the lack of it bursting through his pants, Mac nodded and patted Mega's head.

Mega sighed and smiled up at the man, then jumped up and hugged him, Mac gasped then tried to pushed him down. Mega held onto the boxer, who had him down to his crotch, which Mega nudged slightly but making it look like his just just trying to hold on.

Mac sighed heavily and turned around and went back to his room with his new clingy friend either trying to hold on to him or take off his shorts. When his cock was freed he just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

 **Heavy Metal Lover**

R.O.B and Little Mac were in a desert like place but the ground was a bit more stable. Mac ran at the robot, aiming to win the fight, ROB blocked then countered with a twist of it's body, hitting him multiple times.

ROB ended the combo with an uppercut, sending Mac back a bit. Mac landed on his feet and quickly gave the robot two quick but powerful jabs, ROB slid back then speeded towards Mac.

Mac got ready to counter but was instead grabbed then taken up into the air and slammed down in to the sand. ROB jumped up above him then activated its burner delivering a strong blast, that forced Mac further into the ground and burned his shorts off.

ROB landed on the other side of Mac, his tan bottom helpless in the air, his legs kicking frantically. ROB rubbed the light brown cheeks, pushing them up, down, together and apart.

The robot's arms went around to the dormant organ and gently stroked it back and forth, Mac squirmed in an attempt to get away but failed.

ROB moved Mac's legs down, so they were bent inward and slightly apart. ROB hovered, but still held the boxer's legs, to get a good look at Mac's light brown jewels, the robot zoomed in its lens, finding its secret opponent even more intriguing.

The robot released the boxer's legs the gripped his waist and took him high into the air. Mac took in well needed air then looked up to see his exposed pride over the robot's arms, being rubbed by the cold metal.

Mac growled as his pride started to swell, he looked down to see the ground nearing, he clench his eyes just before the impact.

ROB stopped just before planting a hot Mac tree then waited a few moments for Mac to realize, playing with the hardening organ in his robotic hands. Mac reached full mass, giving up on trying to break away, his Body was sweating already and he wanted to conserve his energy so he could make the two mile walk outta there.

ROB charged his little top then saved it for a little bit later. The robot pushed his hand against Mac's hole, Mac yelped as the cold metal touched his tight hot hole.

ROB grabbed his top and put the tip of it inside the boxer, watching it spin and widen the hole as it did. Mac let out shocked cries as his hole was stretched by a rapidly spinning top.

The top came to a stop, ROB removed it then pressed his metal limb against the hole, it was a little stretched but not enough. ROB filled the space with a much bigger top, the tip stretched the once tight ring.

The sides covered the cheeks and made Mac's legs bend inward, making hot shocked cries come from Mac. ROB spinners the top, gaining pained yelps from Mac as his hole was stretched to fit a traffic cone.

After the large top came to a stop, ROB removed it and inserted his hand/limb. Mac gasped at the sudden entrance, then clenched his teeth as ROB moved it back and forth, his organ throbbing in pleasure.

ROB, after he had his fun with the back, flew over to the other side of Mav and examined the organ, then gave it light taps followed by light zaps, both of which brought the organ closer to its climax.

In a fit of lust, Mac freed himself from the ground and gave ROB a strong punch, knocking the robot over. Mac slammed his cock into the hole at the center of ROB's burners, his pre-cum lubricated the tight hole.

ROB found this new experience just as interesting as the others so he didn't stop Mac, instead he tried to turned around to watch the boxer do his thing. Mac allowed him to turn on to his back as he thrusted into him.

Mac gasped and filled ROB's hole with his seed, panting as his organ easily slid out, Mac fell back, dehydratedand and tired, then he passed out.

He woke up on a cold floor, he looked up to see ROB looking at him closely, he sat up to see a few water bottles around him, he grabbed one and drank it. ROB pinched one of Mac's nipples trough his shirt, making the boxer spit the water out and give him a glare.

Mac kicked the robot away and resumed drinking the water, he downed the other bottles of water then walked over to the robot, who was still watching him. Mac looked down to see that he was rocking out with his cock out, he sighed and pointed to his cock, which had a black crown above it.

ROB immediately began stroking the organ, making Mac face palm and shake his head.

 **Electronic Lover**

Samus saw its chrush flirting with Zero Suit once again but this time, instead of getting jealous, got an idea. Later that night it knocked on Mac's door. Mac opened it in nothing but a black jock strap, he smiled brightly and let Samus in, who closed the door behind it.

Mac sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him, Samus complied sitting on its knees. It stroked Mac's leg then went up to the bulge forming in the jock strap, gripping it and shaking the bulge, Mac grunted slightly as he wrapped an arm around Samus.

Mac groaned as his cock reached full mass but was confined by its jack strap, Samus looked at the black crown just above the cock which could be slightly seen due to the bulge pushing the strap out.

Mac moaned as the cold metal hand caressed the exposed base of his cock, the other hand went around his waist. Samus's hand slipped inside the jock and caressed the thick organ.

Mac gasped as Samus freed his organ, openly stroking it to the world. He tilted his head back and freed his balls, letting them bounce as his cock was stroked.

Mac moaned as he bucked into the hand, pre leaked from the tip and went down the organ. With the added liquid, Samus was able to stroke the organ faster. A loud moan filled the room followed by a several streams of cum flying into the air.

Samus watched the cock pulsate with its release as Mac fell asleep. Samus covered Mac with a blanket then rubbed Mac's hair and retreated back to its shared room with Zero Suit.

 **The Next Night**

Samus left its room, once Samus went to sleep, heading over to Mac's, it was all neat, clean and ready for fun. Samus knocked on Mac's door loudly, the door opened to see Mac's still barely awake.

Mac's hair was messy and his eyes were half closed, he wasn't wearing his gloves and he was scathing his black crown. Samus walked into the room, Mac sleepily closed it then went back to bed, sleeping on his side with his back to most of his room, he pulled the covers over his form and was out within seconds.

Samus got in bed with the boxer and wrapped its arms around him, often rubbing him in various places. Samus tried to keep the man sound asleep, so it took long breaks just holding the man.

Samus really liked the groves of his muscular arms, it liked all of Mac but especially the arms. Samus's hands went under the powerful arms to his four pack and rubbed them.

Mac woke up then looked behind him to see Samus's head, he blushed then pulled the sheets down to his waist, not knowing what to expect. Samus moved its hands down Mac's arms as it watched the man. Mac turned over on to his back, letting Samus rub more of him.

Samus's hand rubbed Mac's bod before flipping him over onto his stomach. Mac rested his head on his arms as Samus rubbed his back, then went down to the strong legs. Mac smiled as Samus rubbed him all over, and blushed a bit when his cheeks were caressed.

Samus pulled Mac's hips up so he was on all fours. Samus tore the jock strap off, loving the moment his tanned cock, half hard, was exposed to the air.

Samus stroked the organ with one hand while the other rubbed the boxer's hole with a finger. Mac whinced slightly at the new feeling but still welcomed it so he didn't stop Samus as it rubbed another cold metal finger on his hot hole.

Once Mac leaked pre, Samus switched hands so it could enter Mac's hole with minimum discomfort. Mac gasp as Samus pushed its finger inside him, Samus went slow as it pulled out then pushed in, only fully pulling out to relubricate its hand with Mac's pre.

Mac gasped as another finger was added to the frey, he let out a soft moan as his organ was stroked. Mac let low moans flow from his mouth as pleasure quickly piled up against him. With a long low moan, Mac erupted down upon the bed, his seed shooting from his organ and making a puddle.

Mac panted as the fingers slowly exited him and the hand on his organ slowed down, letting his orgasm subside. Mac turned on to his back, leaving his legs open to avoid touching the cum puddle, he looked up at Samus, who rubbed one of his leg.

Mac pulled Samus down upon him and hugged the mechanical suit, who wrapped it's arms around him. Mac smiled as he put his forehead against the helmet, as Samus's hands squeezed his pecs.

Mac pushed Samus down and rubbed the robot's crotch with his cock having a smile on his face. Samus, understood that Mac wanted something more and it had a plan for that.

Samus took the DNA it pumped from Little Mac and used it to make some adjustments to that. Samus pushed Mac off and changed its look, having its top half be black and its lower half be green, but along with the color and size change, an erect metal dick jetted out.

Mac's eyes widened as he got up, he drew the line and shook his head, with serious look. He watched the robot, with crossed arms, get off the bed and walk in front of him.

The robot looked into his eyes, loving the color and passion of them. Samus brought its hands up and caressed his face. Samus covered Mac's eyes with one hand then grabbed its dick, detaching it, and put it on Mac's, making him moan.

Samus pulled its arm away slowly making sure Mac wasn't peeking, before its whole body separated and latched on to Mac's form. The helmet was the only left to put on and Samus wanted Mac to do that himself.

Mac moaned loudly as his whole body was rubbed and felt up, he fell to his knees and humped the air below him.

Mac opened his eyes letting his tongue hang out and eyes roll up as he felt an extreme amount of of pleasure as he climaxed. Mac couldn't believe how much pleasure he was feeling in this moment, he fell to the ground and panted as his organism subsided.

That's when Mac so the helmet and pulled it a bit closer but passed out before he could do anything else.

The next morning Mac woke up feeling refreshed and got out of bed, he walked to his closet, passing the full length mirror. Mac stopped then took a few steps back to see that he was in Samus, he could believe he didn't realize it sooner.

Mac looked down but didn't see the metal cock he did last night, in fact he had a lot of questions. Mac crossed his arms and thought about going to Zero suit's room or having breakfast first but a weird metallic sound broke his thoughts.

Mac went over to his bed and pulled out the helmet from under it, he knew he'd never get to try this again so he put on the helmet then looked at himself in the mirror.

Mac liked the suit, he liked how it looked and how it felt, he could see him using it for weight training.

Samus turned it self on and showed Mac how to work it himself, it was going to show him the truth but it knew that, that would just disappoint Mac for a bit, so it'll show the boxer what was really going on later during a shower.

 **The End**.


End file.
